


Of Clocks and Flies

by connorhampton



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Bugs & Insects, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Idk what this is really, M/M, but this is my first fic so ah h
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8629231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connorhampton/pseuds/connorhampton
Summary: “Imagine Person A trying to get rid of a fly in the house all day. Person B comes home and takes care of it in less than five minutes.” (prompt taken from tumblr)





	

_“Imagine Person A trying to get rid of a fly in the house all day. Person B comes home and takes care of it in less than five minutes.” (_ prompt taken from tumblr). I changed it a but, hope you like it !!

 

* * *

 

 

        Connor sleepily closed his eyes, tired from studying all day for the upcoming final. Digging his fingers through his hair, he leaned back on the chair and planned to take a quick nap until Oliver got home.

        _buzz buzz buzz_

Annoyed, the man snapped his eyes open and looked up. Connor doesn't do bugs, or insects, or whatever the fuck they were. They always annoyed him, even when he was younger, and he sure as hell got teased by Gemma for it growing up. But he had outgrown that, hadn't he? He was 27 for crying out loud, he could handle a housefly. Sighing, he got up from the chair and stalked over to the countertop in the kitchen where he had lazily thrown the magazines that came in the mail yesterday morning. Rolling up the paper, Connor scanned the room for the fly.

        _Unless it's a bee_ , he thought.  _No, nope, it's Philly in the winter, no fucking way there's a bee in the apartment._  

        He walked back to his desk and glanced up at the ceiling. He was going to catch this fly before Oliver got home, which was, after checking the hideous brown clock on the wall behind the desk that Oliver insisted they keep, in half an hour. _No big deal. I'll catch that motherfucker as soon as it makes another sound_ , Connor reassured himself. But, he spoke to soon; the fly had decided to make a reappearance and landed on his textbook. Clutching the rolled up magazines as if his life depended on it and brought the newspaper down on the book quickly, shutting his eyes reflexively as the papers were being swung down. Easing one of his tired eyes open, he lifted the curled up magazines and checked underneath for the remains of the fly, but, as his luck would have it, the fly had darted away at the last millisecond.

        Disgruntled and exhausted, Connor considered taking a short nap and then continuing to hunt down the fly. But as much as he wanted to, Connor just doesn't give up on things, as silly as those things may be. And maybe, just maybe, he would be productive while waiting for that bastard to appear again. He walked back over to his desk and flopped down into the chair. Thumbing through his law textbook, he warily attempted to retain the information. Connor skimmed through the pages and quizzed himself- he had let his grades drop far enough and he couldn't afford to fail. None of the Keating 5 could, really, but they were all too busy working day and night for Annalise.

        Connor grabbed his phone off the couch where he had left it before Oliver left to go to work. Checking the time, he realized that Oliver should be home in around fifteen minutes. Sighing, he silently dwelled on the fact that he couldn't spend today with his boyfriend. It was Saturday and Ollie had gotten called into work for an emergency. Opening the desk drawer, he pulled his headphones out and started playing his music. He tried convincing himself that he had put on the music to help him focus, but the truth was that it to block out the sounds of the fly. Childish as it might be, Connor was maybe, somewhat, completely terrified of bugs. Now, that wouldn't stop him from trying to kill them. He may not go out of his way to do it, as killing them still meant going near them, but he sure as hell did try. 

        Turning back to his textbook, Connor tapped his hands to the rhythm of the song while trying to memorize facts about a certain case. He reached across the desk to grab a pencil to jot down a thought on a sticky note when he noticed the fly innocently sitting on the desk hutch. He dropped the pencil he was about to take back on the desk and grabbed the magazines again. He knew he could do this; he was a grown man, after all. Slowly pulling out of the chair, he raised his hands up to the hutch and got ready to strike down, when Oliver burst through the door.

        "Hey, Con! Sorry I was so late. Smith made me fix a glitch on his computer and by the time I finished with that, ten other people had problems for me to fix. I swear, I work with-" Oliver paused, taking in the position his boyfriend was in. "Are you trying to swat the clock? Listen, I know you don't like it but my aunt gave it to me when I first moved in and she would be crushed if we didn't use it anymore." He started slowly. Logically, he knew that Connor wouldn't smash the clock; he didn't hate it that much, right?

        "No, Ollie, I'm not threatening the clock. There's a fucking annoying fly here and it keeps flying away. Just stay there, okay? I'm going to try to kill it now, prepare to see your man in action." Connor said cockily, even though he wasn't sure if he could actually hit the fly, seeing as he couldn't do it before.

        Chuckling, Oliver walked over to him, depositing his bag on the couch on the way over. "Is this what you were trying to do all day?" he teased. The fly had moved when Oliver had gone close to Connor, which made the latter a bit upset.

        "Not all day, just for a bit" Connor pouted. "And look at what you did! The fly got away." he grumbled, feigning annoyance as he watched the fly land on the kitchen countertop.

         Smiling, Oliver reassured his boyfriend that he'd take care of it. Taking the magazines away from Connor's hands, Oliver quietly got behind the countertop and brought the papers down in one swift motion. He checked underneath the paper to see if the fly had been caught and smugly walked over to Connor.

        "See, Con? Ollie's got skills too."

        "As much as I love these set of skills, I prefer your skills involving your mouth. Not to say you have bad handiwork, though." Connor replied cheekily, taking delight in the way Oliver's face slowly turned red before receiving a soft smack on the arm for the lewd comment.

        Realizing he hasn't kissed Oliver since he had gotten home, Connor tilted his head up a bit and kissed the other man.  Quickly breaking it off, Connor looked up and asked jokingly, "How much of an asshole do you think I am, to break that clock? Sure, it's ugly, but it's only ugly when it's near you. Everything is ugly when it's near you. You're beautiful, Ollie." As soon as he said that, Connor's face heated up. Of course he had said that, he was exhausted and Oliver always brought out the sappy side of tired Connor.

      Oliver smiled shyly. He wasn't used to statements like this, but he quickly regained his composure. "You're a giant asshole," he said, but finished the rest of the statement before Connor could pout, "but you're  _my_ asshole." 

      "That was so corny, oh my god!" the other man exclaimed, but there was a smile on his face.

      "And, what? Saying what you said isn't? " the older man retorted, laughing.

* * *

 

        Later, when they were both drifting off to sleep, Oliver asked Connor why he never knew of his fear of bugs. Snuggled into the side of Connor, Ollie promised Connor that he would always be there to protect him from those "evil, cunning little beasts". He very narrowly missed the punch aimed at him.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic, please be nice !! this takes place in season 2, pre philip


End file.
